vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 2 VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promos *Disney's California Adventure Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *102 Dalmatians *The Emperor's New Groove Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Fantasia 2000 *Dinosaur *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Disney's Home for the Holidays *Air Bud: World Pup Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Black Cauldron/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney and Pixar Opening Previews (cont.) *Monsters Inc. Join Us After the Feature *Be Sure to Joins After the Feature for More Fun from Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Pixar Notices * Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios produced it is why we have a hopping lamp in our logo. Opening Titles * "Luxo, Jr." Ending Credits * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * Story, Design, Models, Animation: John Lasseter * Animation Software, Models, Rendering: Enam Ostby * Models, Rendering: Bill Reeves * Rendering: Sam Leffier * Laser Scanning: Don Conway * Additional Modeling: Paul Heckbert * Sound: Gary Rydstrom - Sprocket Systems * Post Production Coordinator: Craig Good * Computing: Pixar and Troublemaker - Mickey Donald, CSRG, Uc Berkeley - Okeeffe, Manet * Produced at: Pixar and Troublemaker Marin County California * color by DeLuxe * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * Copyright 1986 Pixar and Troublemaker - Pluxio is a trademark of JJac Jacobsen Undusterier A.S. Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films * A Blue Sky Studios production * "Toy Story 2" Chapters * Buzz's Mission * Woody's Lost Hat/It's Buster! * Woody's Arm Gets Ripped * Woody Meets Wheezy/Kidnapped! * Meet Al * The Roundup Gang * "Woody's Roundup" * Woody Nearly Loses His Ripped Arm * Crossing the Road * Arrival of Geri/Al's Toy Barn * Space Ranger Switch/The Barbie Aisle * Al's Conversation * Jessie's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Searching for Woody/Into the Vents * To the Rescue/Woody Stays * Battle with Zurg * Woody vs. Stinky Pete * Saving Jessie * Welcome Home Ending Credits Directed By *John Lasseter *Robert Rodriguez Co-Directed By *Lee Unkrich *Ash Brannon Produced By *Helene Plotkin *Robert Rodriguez *Karen Robert Jackson Executive Producer *Sarah McArthur Associate Producer *Kori Rae Original Story By *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Ash Brannon *Robert Rodriguez *Andrew Stanton Screenplay By *Andrew Stanton *Rita Hsiao *Doug Chamberlin *John McKimson *Chris Webb Voice of Woody *Tom Hanks Voice of Buzz Lightyear *Tim Allen Music By *Randy Newman Story Supervisors *Dan Jeup *Joe Ranft Film Editors *Edie Bleiman *David Ian Salter *Lee Unkrich Supervising Technical Director *Galyn Susman Director of Photography *Sharon Calahan Production Designers *William Cone *Jim Pearson Art Directors *Tia W. Kratter *Dominique Louis Supervising Animator *Glenn McQueen Layout Supervisors *Rikki Cleland-Hura *Ewan Johnson Set Dressing Supervisor *David Eisenmann Associate Technical Directors *Oren Jacob *Larry Aupperle Modeling Supervisor *Eben Ostby Shading Supervisor *Brad West Lighting Supervisor *Jean-Claude Kalache Rendering Supervisor *Don Schreiter Production Manager *Graham Walters Sound Design *Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisor *Katherine Sarafian Crawl Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Casting By *Ruth Lambert, C.S.A *Mary Hidalgo Cast Story Art Layout & Set Dressing Animation Editorial Technical Artists Modeling Team Shading Team Human Team Lighting Team Effects Team Rendering Team Animation Software Development Rendering Software Development Camera Production Information Systems Post Production Music Thanks To Everyone at Pixar Who Supported This Production Fiance & Administraion Creative Resources & Marketing Facilities Human Resources Purchasing & Relocation Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering =Sun Microsystems, INC.= Exclusive Toy Story 2 Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MCMXCIX Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos *Blue Sky Studios *Walt Disney Pictures *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios Closing Previews *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins Music Video * "Woody's Round-Up Medley" Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios